Going A Little Crazy
by cheima
Summary: Admit it, that roping stunt Dwayne pulled on that Icelander goon for Connie in D2 was sweet. Sure they couldn't have been more than buddies after that?


**Okay, I know there aren't many Dwayne/Connie fanfics around, but admit it, that roping stunt Dwayne pulled for Connie was awfully sweet. Besides, I was getting tired of all these Guy/Connie fanfics -- I'm about to puke. He hardly says more than ten lines in D2 and D3, anyway.**

**GOING A LITTLE CRAZY**

Connie watched as the texan cowboy removed his jersey, revealing his pads. For the first time, Connie Moreau really took the time to look at Dwayne. Dwayne Robertson. She had actually meant to tell him how sweet he was to rope that big giant of an Icelander before, but she never could bring herself to.

"What am I talking about?" she thought, shaking her head and taking off her own jersey. This was Dwayne. Dwayne. Hello? As in that naive farm-raised Dwayne. That Dwayne with that weird hat and that obvious Texan accent.

As in that great puck-handler Dwayne. That Dwayne who just did the nicest thing for her there back on the ice. It didn't seem much, but it did to her. Being the first girl in the original Duck team, Connie was always used to being one of the guys, shoving and playing around.

_"Where I come from, we treat ladies with respect."_ She smiled. That sounded nice. Nobody ever called her a lady before. Her gaze suddenly turned to her somewhat-boyfriend Guy. Almost everyone suspected that they were already together, ever since, well, the beginning. maybe that's why none of they guys ever tried to hit on her before, because she was always branded as Guy's girl. Guy's girlfriend.

But Guy didn't own her. She wasn't just Guy's girl, like everyone thought. "Guy never called me a lady before," Connie slowly thought. "Now Dwayne, Dwayne seemed like a gullible farm boy... at first. But come to think of it, now he was always a real gentleman."

_"I'm comin' Connie!"_ Connie smiled to herself. That accent was cute.

Her thoughts suddenly turned muddled and confused. Hold it. What was happeneing? Why was the conversation suddenly on Guy? Was she comparing him to Dwayne? That's ridiculous! She giggled to herself. Dwayne couldn't be half the man Guy was... right?

She began to laugh softly. Whoa. What was happening to her? This wasn't like Connie Moreau at all! The ice was beginning to get to her, she was thinking crazy.

"Hey, you okay?" She gasped in surprise as a hand placed itself on her shoulder all of a sudden. She turned around expectantly. She already knew who it was, judging from the voice.  


"Hi Dwayne," she replied shakily. 

He smiled. And for some reason, she couldn't help but smile along with him. She remembered how he gave her a grin once he roped that goon who almost crsuhed her against the board flat. No one could smile quite like Dwayne.

"I've never seen a person laugh to herself before..." he said, laughing. "I thought only crazy people do that. Sure you're alright?" She laughed. Maybe she was crazy. Just maybe.

"I'm okay," she said, quickly dismissing the thought. Dwayne nodded, and turned around to head for the showers. Then, he stopped. Turning around, slowly, cautiously, he faced Connie. She could tell that he was about to say something, but he couldn't seem to get it out right. He began fidgeting around with his fingers, staring at the floor.

"Hey Connie," he began slowly, taking his time, as if the words were hard to say, "I... um, y'see, I... Doyouwanttogooutforacokelater?" The last part came out in a rush, Connie wasn't sure she heard right.

"W-what?" Did she hear what she think she heard?

He gave her a nervous smile and took a deep breath. He began again, slowly. "I said... I was just thinkin' -- would you want ta go with me later for a --"

He was interrupted as Connie felt an arm go around her shoulders. She turned her head. Guy.

"Hey cowboy," he smirked cheekily. "Mind not keeping Connie any longer than she has to? We're going out later." She frowned a little. This wasn't like Guy either, but sometimes, he could be a real annoying prick. Nobody often really took Dwayne very seriously. Maybe it was that hat. Even Guy had the bad tendency to treat him with little respect.

She felt her chest heave as she saw Dwayne's expression fall. "O-okay," he murmured obediently, with that obvious hint of disappointment. He turned around and began to walk away.

Connie's head began to spin. Fast. Hey! He was getting away! There he was, walking away from her, and all she did was stand there open-mouthed. She turned to Guy. "Do we really need to go out later? I sorta feel a little drained. The game was exhausting." It was true. Iceland could really push a person out. She could still feel her mustles sore.

Guy sounded disappointed as well. "Aw, but aren't we gonna celebrate? The guys are gonna have this big fling later on, but maybe we can spend a little quality time together first."

Connie studied Guy's face for a moment. It was a quick glance, but at first sight she already saw what she knew she'd see. Guy wasn't a bad person. He was fine. But there were times when she just couldn't keep up with him. He was a great friend, of course. She had found the Mr. Right... but maybe for someone else. Not for her, though.

She sighed, and pecked him gently on the cheek. He gave her a confused look.

"Sorry, Guy." 

* * * * * *

Dwayne leaned on a tree trunk and licked on his ice cream cone. A drop managed to get itself on his new shirt.

He laughed at his own clumsiness, but stopped short. Laughing... It reminded him of Connie. She was laughing at herself earlier, so soflty she probably thought no one could've heard her. But he heard her.

Inside, he was a little glad that warmonger of an Icelander did pick Connie as his new squashing target. For once, he was able to help her. Be there for her, something that he rarely got to do with Guy Germaine around. He sighed.

He was new in this urban city, but not stupid. He knew that, as much as he had made great friends with the Ducks, to them he would always be stupid, naive little Dwayne. Dwayne the cowboy, who never knew any better. 

_"Something about a shrinking sphincter." _

_"Duh, we know."_

_"You really should pick up the pace."_

"Shucks." The drop of ice cream felt cold. And sticky, if he didn't get it out of there soon. He was never very good with eating ice cream. He glanced around in every direction before turning his focus back on his sticky shirt. "Ooh... tissue, tissue. I need tissue," he muttered. He had always liked Connie, since they'd met at the Junior Goodwill games. But he would never be one of the original crew. The real Ducks. Now Guy, he and Connie go way back. Tell her how he felt? Yeah, right. He'd once thought about that. And have her laugh at his face? Naw, he didn't think he'd be able to take that kind of rejection. Not from her.

His attention once more turned to his stained shirt. He lifted his head and eyed that ice cream stand. Maybe the guy there had tissue...

His head turned in surprise as he felt a hand gently sliding across his shirt. It was Connie, wiping the melted ice cream stain with her handkerchief for him. for a moment he just stood there, staring at her beautiful face, afraid to move, as if she might vanish away if ever he did.

But in a few seconds his senses came back to him. "Oh, Connie, ya don't need to..." he suddenly placed his hand above hers to stop her, when she froze at his touch.

Their eyes met as she slowly rose her gaze to meet his.

"Uh," he was about to speak, when she began to laugh. He looked so akward there, while she was leaning against him, his hand over hers. Boldly, she took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently. To her surprise, he squeezed back.

"Dwayne," she began slowly, "I never got to thank you for roping that Iceland creep for me. It... meant a lot to me, that you were there."

He smiled softly. "I was always there for ya, Connie. Ya just never noticed." He held his breath as he was brave enough to lean towards her and brush away a strand of hair from her face. She didn't try to stop him. She finally exhaled and relaxed as she moved closer towards him, letting herself lean against him. For once, she felt... content. Unbelievebly safe in his arms. She moved in closer to him, and tilted her head up just right to meet his gaze.

Then, just as it was the perfect moment, Dwayne did something he never thought he would do, with Connie just where he wanted her for two years: he pushed her gently away.

Even Connie was shocked. Did she do something wrong? "Dwayne? What?..."

He shook his head sadly, refusing to look at her eye-to-eye. "Weren't ya supposed to go somewhere with Guy?"

And with that, she smiled. Moving closer to him, she took his hand and laughed. "I don't think I want to be with Guy right now. Right now, I'm thinking I want to be with someone else... A someone else with a Texan accent."

He looked up at her, puzzled. "But--" he was cut short as Connie shoved him towards her and kissed him. Enough games. Maybe it was about time to go crazy. Go a little crazy with this cowboy. Maybe she should've a long, long time ago, if she'd only known it would feel this good.


End file.
